a day in the life of Amy Potter
by witchy girl 88
Summary: the weird and wonderful adventures that Amy, family and friends have charmed crossover
1. Chapter 1 back in time

Chapter 1 - back in time

Set in 2010

It was the day before classes started for the year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was sitting at his desk in the defence against the dark arts office working out his first lesson for the first-years when his wife Amy Potter came to tell him that he needed to stop working and have some lunch.

When they reached the great hall his oldest daughter Michelle greeted him then told him that Amanda had finally arrived. Amanda apologized to her parents for being so late. She explains that she had to get the children settled at Obernewtyn. Amy asked her why she didn't bring them here to Hogwarts. She told her Carlisle wanted one more year with them before they had to come to Hogwarts for most the year.

Prue then came over and asked how Chloe, Melissa and Gwen were. Amanda said they were fine and that they would miss their mother a lot. Amy as she was the headmistress asked if all the first years would come with her to the Quidditch pitch.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams left their tables and went down to the changing rooms to play a game for the first years. While the teams are playing, Amy explains to the muggle born students how Quidditch is played.

When they were walking towards the castle after the game a portal opened and Paige fell out of it. Amy asked Paige why she was here and she said "the elders sent me here but I don't know why." Amy said "come into the castle and we'll try and find out why you were sent here."

When they got to the front doors Paige and Amy knew that something was wrong because all the teachers looked like they were dressed in clothes from the 14th century. Then Paige and Amy looked at the first years and themselves and saw that they were dressed in the same type of clothes. Amy was wearing a long elegant gown with a very delicate but large and heavily jeweled headdress and Paige was wearing a similar style gown to Amy but her headdress was large and flowly and heavily jeweled.

One third of the students were wearing the 14th equivalent of their school robes and the other two thirds were wearing gowns for the girls and shirts and breeches for the boys. Amy asked Prue who came to greet them what year it was. Prue said it was the year 1326. Before Amy could wonder how they had travelled back to the year 1326, another portal opened and piper and phoebe fell out of it. Paige greeted her sisters and saw that they were in normal clothing. Piper asked Amy why she and Paige were dressed in gowns and headdresses.

Paige and Amy told her that somehow they and the first years had time travelled to the 1326. Phoebe and piper told them that Tempus had turned the castle back 684 years and only way to get the castle in the right year was to vanquish Tempus. They said that they already have the spell all we have to do is find him and vanquish him. So Paige, phoebe and piper go one direction and Amy and the first year student go another direction to find Tempus.

When the sisters finally found him all they had to was say the vanquishing spell which was "Winds of time, gather around, Give me wings to speed my way, Rush me on my journey forward, Let tomorrow be today" as soon as they said the spell Tempus turned into fire and exploded. Then everything turned back to normal (well normal for Hogwarts).

As soon as that happened, a portal opened that sucked the sisters into it and sent them home to the manor. That all happened on one day at Hogwarts what an interesting place!


	2. chapter 2 discovery

Chapter 2- Discovery 

At lunchtime one week later Amy came into the great hall and asked Leo to come with her because she needed to speak with him. When they reached her office she showed Leo their book of shadows. He was so shocked that he fell of his chair. When he had recovered from the shock of seeing Frank and Joan Evans' names in their BOS, Leo asked" Amy why did you show me your BOS?"

She answered his question by saying" Frank and Joan Evans are Lilly's parents and Harry's Grandparents. So why are they in our BOS, I thought they were Muggles." "They're not Muggles, Frank is a full whitelighter and Joan is a witch with our kind of magic. Her power is Pyrokinesis." "Does that mean that Lilly had our kind of magic as well?" "Yes she did Amy. She had the power of Premonition, Levitation and orbing from her father." "Would I be right Leo in saying that Harry has our kind of magic as well?"

"Yes you are right Amy. Harry's powers are Pyrokinesis, empathy and orbing. By the way where is he?" "Oh he's in his office marking some papers from his Hufflepuff second year DADA class. Do you want me to call him here so we can tell him of this discovery we found?" "Please call him Amy?"

"Harry"

"You called honey"

"Harry do you realize that you orbed in when Amy called you?"

"Yes I did because I've been doing that for while now, actually I've been doing that all my life but how did you know Leo?"

"Harry I know you orbed because I've been a whitelighter for 68 years. I'm actually surprised that the elders haven't sensed your powers."

"Harry we found your grandparents on your mother's side in our Book of Shadows so that means that Lilly had charmed Kind of magic." "You also have charmed kind of magic. Your powers are Pyrokinesis, Empathy and Orbing. Now that you know what your powers are we need to start training you in using them because demons learn that you have powers they are going to come after you." So Amy and Leo started to train to use his powers.


	3. Chapter 3 harry's first demon

Chapter 3 – Harry's first demon

Audience: charmed and Harry potter fans

Words: 1,375

A couple of weeks after Harry discovered his powers; it was Monday morning when everyone was in the kitchen, Phoebe had a Premonition of Harry fighting a demon in the Great hall. Immediately she told Piper, Paige and her husband Peter, her husband Greg and Leo of her Premonition. They all went to the attic to look in the book for the demon. Half an hour later phoebe stumbled upon a page titled element demons.

Phoebe read from the book "element demons are demons with each of the five elements (fire, water, air, earth and spirit) based powers. They are high on the demon hierarchy and can only be vanquished by the Power of Three. "Phoebe said"the one I saw in my Premonition was using water based powers so Harry was fighting the Ascra water demon. Here's the vanquishing spell:

Water demon in my sight

Be destroyed by fire

Your greatest weakness

We three sisters vanquish thee

With all our Strength and power"

Piper said "I think we need to pay Harry and Amy a visit don't you think Leo?" "You're right honey and I think you guys are ahead of the elders for once" Replied Leo. So Phoebe and Greg, Piper and Leo, Paige and her daughter Prue decided to go to Hogwarts to vanquish the water demon. When they arrived at Hogwarts they landed in the entrance hall. After Amy had greeted them she told them" I had a feeling that you would be visiting in these couple of weeks."

Prue said "Aunt Phoebe had a Premonition of I think it was your husband. Am I right Aunt Phoebe?" "Yes Prudence you are" answered Phoebe. "Wait Prudence who is your mother?" asked Amy. "Prudence don't answer that question. Amy this is my daughter Prue" Paige said. "Thanks for telling me that you had a daughter Paige. I suppose that Peter is her father" Amy replied. "Yes Peter is her father but can we get why we are here "Paige answered.

"The premonition happened in the great hall so we will be here for a few days. Do you have guest quarters we can use Amy?" asked Phoebe. "Yes we do pheebs. Dobby, Winky and Taeia will show you to your quarters. They will also take you to the great hall for lunch. We'll meet you guys in the great hall "Replied Prue. So Dobby, Winky and Taeia showed Phoebe and Greg, Piper and Leo, Paige and her daughter Prue to the guest quarters on the fifth floor then to the great hall for lunch.

When they entered the great hall Phoebe and Piper (Prue's kids) ran to greet her then she asked them" why aren't you two at school at the moment?" "Mum didn't you know we have two snow weeks so we thought we'd come along for the trip and finally get to meet the people you have talked about for so long. I think introductions are needed, "said Phoebe. "This is Amy & Harry Potter, Prue Weasley, Remus and Lita Lupin"replied Paige. "Now that the introductions are over can we please have some lunch?" said Greg.

"Sure you guys are sitting with us staff on the head table. So let's eat" Amy said. After lunch Phoebe and Greg, Piper and Leo and Paige went back to their quarters to make a plan meanwhile Prue's kids Piper and Phoebe were sitting in on Harry's Gryffindor third-year Defence against the Dark Arts class to make sure that if the demon attacked he would be safe. They would fight it off.

When there was 15 minutes left of the class Phoebe had a Premonition of the demon attacking Harry at the end of the class. When the bell rang for the end of class her Premonition came true. He shimmered in behind Harry but before he could shimmer out with Harry, Piper froze him. Harry orbed out of his grip then piper unfroze him and Phoebe kicked the demon in the stomach. he shimmered out before they could do anymore damage.

They asked a student to take them to the guest quarters and when they got there they thanked the student. Piper knocked on the door and Amy opened it. She said" did something happen to Harry and why is my son with you two?" "Wait, your son?" "Yes phoebe this is my son James. Tell me what happened now" Amy replied. "Well the water demon shimmered in behind Harry but piper froze it before it could shimmer out with Harry. Harry orbed out of its grip and piper unfroze it and I kicked it in the stomach. Then it shimmered away"said Phoebe. "But is he all right?" Amy asked worried. "Well he was all right when we left him" Piper said.

Just then Phoebe had another Premonition. She saw Amy in the hospital wing being told by Madam Pomfrey that Harry had just died. When the Premonition ended Amy asked Phoebe what she had seen. She answered" I saw you in the hospital wing being told by Madam Pomfrey that Harry had just died Then it ended. "But just then a loud thumping on the door interrupted them" Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey needs to see you in the hospital wing imeadially it's about Professor Potter" "tell her I will be there in an instant" replied Amy.

Amy then orbed to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting to tell Amy the bad news. When Amy walked in she saw Harry lying in one of the beds. "Amy" Madam Pomfrey began "Harry is dying from Poison and I've tried every cure I know but none have worked" "Madam Pomfrey as you have found out that no wizarding cures have worked because only the same type of magic may cure him. Harry was poisoned by charmed magic not wizarding magic. He can only be cured with charmed magic." Amy replied.

"So how do we cure Harry then?" asked Madam Pomfrey. I'm going to call Leo to heal him" Amy replied. "Leo" "yes Amy what do you want?" Leo asked. "I want you to heal Harry" Amy said. "I'll try" replied Leo. So Leo tried to heal Harry but couldn't, he tried again and again but couldn't. He told Amy he was sorry. A couple of hours later Harry had died Amy was sitting next to his bed he was lying on when suddenly a gold light emitted from her hands. His whole body glowed for 5 seconds and then he awoke. Then Leo orbed in and went over to Harry and Amy. He said"welcome back Harry, Amy you have a new power it is called touch of life, you have the power to bring back the dead. Harry I believe you have a demon to fight in the great hall so I would go there now. "

When Harry reached the great hall Ascra was waiting for him but Harry was ready from him. He used his Pyrokinesis to put Ascra on fire then the sisters appeared and said

"Water demon in my sight

Be destroyed by fire

Your greatest weakness

We three sisters vanquish thee

With all our Strength and power"

When they finished saying the spell Ascra exploded into many little pieces. A portal appeared to take

Phoebe and Greg, Piper and Leo, Paige, her daughter Prue and her kids Piper and Phoebe home to the manor and Amy started to practice her new power. Harry discovered a letter and he sat down to read it and it said

_Dear Harry, _

_I am so sorry son that I never told you about your powers. I died before I could tell you what your powers were. They are Pyrokinesis, Empathy and Orbing. If any demons attack you, they are trying to get your powers. If that happens go to three of my oldest friends the charmed ones for help. They are the most powerful witches of our time. Their address is 1329, Prescott street, San Francisco. They live in the Muggle world. Piper owns a club called P3, Phoebe works at the Bay Mirror as columnist and Paige is Headmistress of Magic School. When you speak to them tell them my name and they will know who you are. _

_Love Lilly Potter (your mother)_


	4. Chapter 4 the wedding part 1

I would like to thank cute-Kovu for helping me with this chapter. Now to chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Wedding Part one

It was 4 weeks to Melinda and Will's wedding and they had finally decided to have it at Hogwarts. They asked Amy to come to the manor to work out the arrangements for the wedding. Amy came the next day and Melinda greeted her and thanked her for coming on such short notice. Amy said that was fine. Mel asked Amy if she would like a drink. "A cup of tea would be great" Amy replied. When Mel and Amy were half way through their cups of tea Will walked in.

He greeted Mel with a kiss and said" you must be Amy the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hi I'm Will Eadon" "nice to meet you I think I've heard of your family" Amy said. "How did you know that my parents live in the wizarding world?" Will asked shocked. "I am married to Harry Potter you know!" Amy replied. "Honey how come you never told me that Amy was married to Harry Potter. He has been a celebrity in the wizarding world ever since he was born." "So sorry in never mentioned it but we need to get back to working out the arrangements for the wedding. "Mel said.

3 hours later after Mel and Amy had worked out the arrangements for the wedding Amy said she had to get back to Hogwarts to tell the staff about the wedding. So Amy orbed back to the school. Just as Amy was leaving she remembered that she and will were having dinner at his parents' house. She went upstairs to get ready. When the clock struck 6 o'clock, Will was waiting for Melinda downstairs in the Parlour when Tricky his parents' house-elf popped in asking why weren't they over already. He told tricksy that he was waiting for Mel to finish getting ready and just Mel walked into the room annoceing she was ready. Tricksy popped out and Mel and Will orbed to his parents' house. His parents were waiting in the front room when Mel and Will orbed in.

"Hello mother, hello father I'm sorry we're late" Will said. "Oh that's all right son the servants' just finished cooking dinner. Melinda you look lovely wearing that dress" said Achelois will's mother. "Thanks for the complement Mrs Eadon" Amy replied. "Please call me Achelois" will's mother insisted. "Not to interrupt but dinner is served" tricksy anceosed. "Thank you tricksy. Shall we?" said Niall will's father. They had roast duck, potatoes, corn with gravy for dinner and desert was chocolate fudge pudding with strawberry ice cream.

After dinner Achelois gave Melinda two packages for the wedding. Mel put down the small package and opened the large one. It contained a white wedding robe embroidered with pentagrams around the hem; she looked at it and said" what is this?" "Oh that dear is a wedding robe" Will replied. "What the fuck is a wedding robe?" she screeched. "That is the robe you wear in wizarding weddings" Achelois said very annoyed. "Sorry to burst your bubble Achelois but we are getting married the charmed way not the Wizarding way got it" Amy said raising her voice. "Fine but William will be wearing a wedding robe" Achelois said. "Mother I will not be wearing a wedding robe because I will be wearing muggle clothing not wizarding. Mel I think it is time we left don't you think?" will said outraged at what his mother had said.

When they got home he said" I can not believe that my mother told me what I was wearing in my own wedding!" "Don't worry about what just happened dear because remember we have the rest of my family and a few of my friends coming over for dinner tomorrow night?" Mel told Will. Meanwhile at Hogwarts Amy was fucking Harry when Chris orbed in and told them that they were expected at the manor at 7 o'clock that night. They told Chris to go away because they were busy. Chris orbed back to the manor and told his sister that Amy and Harry were coming.

When Amy and Harry were dressed she informed everyone that she and Harry would be out of the castle from 7pm to 2am and that if anyone wanted her they were to go to Professor Lupin. At five to 7 Harry and Amy orbed to the manor. When they orbed in they were greeted by Piper one of Prue's daughters.

Piper told Harry that Leo needed to talk to him. Just as Harry went to find Leo, Will's parents arrived. When they walked into the lounge room they were shocked at how many people were in her family. Harry bumped into Leo when he was leaving the kitchen. They went into the Conservatory to talk. Leo had good news for Harry for he was getting his own whitelighter. "I'm getting my own whitelighter" Harry said shocked.

"That's not all, your whitelighter is Amy" Leo replied. "You mean Amy as in my wife!" Harry replied. Mean while in the lounge room Amy was having a very interesting conversion with Paige about being a headmistress of a magical school when she got jingled by the elders. She said" I wonder why the elders want me?" Paige replied" just go up there and find out why." Amy orbed up there and the elders told her that she had another charge. She asked who it was and they replied Harry. She replied" you mean Harry as in my husband!" The elder told Amy to get back to Harry. She orbed back to the manor.

When Amy orbed in, everyone else was half way through dinner. She walked into the dinning room and saw that Mel and Harry were missing. She asked "where are Mel and Harry?" "Amy they got kidnapped by a demon. We're about to look in the Book of Shadows for him you coming?" Piper said. Amy said there was no need for them to look in the book because she knew who the demon was. She asked Chris to orb the book of shadows onto the table in the living room. She opened the BOS at Protosaura's page.

Mia read" He kills single witches who are about to be married by blasting a bolt of negative energy into their hearts. To vanquish Protosaura you need to fill your heart with positive energy and imagine that a ball filled with all your positive energy and throw it at him. "What no vanquishing spell!" Prue said. "He doesn't require one because he is weak" Amy replied. "Now I remember, I ran into him when I was a Phoenix (see Chris-Crossed season 6) yeah he was 6 feet tall with scaled light blue skin. He had two human eyes one red and the other grey. His power level was 5,000, in the underworld that is quite weak. I lived down there for 15 years so I know my way around. I wanna help you rescue Mel and Harry. Is that okay with you guys?" Bianca said.

"That's fine, Bianca has a map of the underworld been made? And if so can you please get it. "Piper asked. Bianca replied "here it is piper and how did you know it existed?" "It was just a guess. Ok Greg and Phoebe you two scry for them with the map; Paige, Prue, Bianca, Wyatt, Chris, Mia, Robert, Will, Wyatt and I will practice filling our hearts with positive energy so we'll be able to vanquish him."

One hour later the crystal had finally found them. Chris orbed Mia, Robert and Bianca; Amy orbed Will, Prue, Phoebe and Greg. Wyatt and Wyatt orbed themselves and Leo orbed Piper. When they all orbed in at the same time Protosaura was waiting for them. Piper and Piper froze him. They all filled their hearts with positive energy and threw it at him. Both great-grandmother and great-granddaughter unfroze him and he exploded into many bright colors. Mel and Harry suddenly appeared and Leo healed Mel but couldn't heal Harry because he was dead. Amy stopped crying and said" Leo please try again." Leo replied"Amy you're the only one who can bring Harry back." "Oh right I forgot I had a new power Touch of life" She responded back. She used Touch of life on Harry and he came back to life.

They all orbed back to the manor. Amy said "Harry and I need to get back to Hogwarts. I'll see you at the hen's night. ""Will I'll see you at the buck's night"Harry told Will. Amy and Harry orbed back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4 the wedding part 2

Chapter 4 - The Wedding part Two

The night of the buck's and hen's night came around very quickly. The last time Mel and William saw each other were in the entrance hall at 4pm. Amy came to take Mel back to Halliwell Manor. Harry took Will and company to his and Amy's rooms.

When Mel and Amy orbed back to the manor, Mel noticed that something was different. She asked Amy where Bianca, Mia and the others were. Amy replied "they are getting the food ready." Just then Bianca and Mia came out of the kitchen and greeted Mel and told her to go to her room and change into the clothes left on her bed.

Meanwhile Back at Hogwarts will had only had 3 cans of beer but already he was very drunk. Harry showed the striper into the room. She started her routine and will threw up on her but that didn't worry her. She finished in will lap and gave him a lap dance.

Once Mel had changed her eyes were covered with a blindfold. She was led down the stairs and into the Parlour. Bianca and Mia had organised Piper's friends Mary and Elizabeth to show off her new line of lingerie.

Amy stood in the doorway, still looking a little bleary from sleep. "My," she yawned, "aren't we in a cheery mood?" "I'm getting married," said Melinda, more to herself than Amy. She opened the door a little wider and let Amy in. "Goodness," said Amy rubbing her eyes, "is that _today?_" "Don't make fun," laughed Melinda, "I'm so happy I could burst." Amy hugged her. "It's lovely that you're so excited."   
"_YOO-HOO_!" called Piper, coming up the Hallway, "I'm here! Shall I make you breakfast?"

Will stared at the mirror. "In other news today, the popular candy Fizzing Whizbees has been banned from all store shelves and discontinued. Consumers should note, while not dangerous, these candies have been pulled due to more questionable ingredients and should be advis--" "Married," Will muttered to himself, "I'm going to be a married man." His hand shook a bit as he lifted the razor towards his face. Will dropped it in the basin full of hot, steaming water. Shaving at the moment was probably not a good idea.

"Get a hold of yourself, Eadon," he said to his reflection. "You won't be getting married with that stubbly face," the mirror chided. "Shut up," said Will, wiping the shaving cream off his face with a towel.

"_Will_, are you drowning yourself in your sink?" sang Chris through the door. "Chris, I'm about to climb the walls. I'm nervous as it is and you aren't helping!" Chris threw open the door. "Drink this!" Will took a sip of the prune Coloured whatever and gagged at the glass. "What is it?" Harry broke into a fit of coughing and beat his fist against his chest, eyes watering. "Hangover concoction. My very own _specialty_, you'll feel much better," said Harry cheerfully. "You better drink all of It."

"I'm going to be married," said Will, holding his nose before taking another drink. "And you bloody look like hell," said Chris helpfully. Will set the glass down, his face screwed up. "And _who's_ fault is that?" Chris shrugged innocently. Harry began laughing and walked out of the room. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Chris.   
"It's-the-last-day-you're-single-so-drink-up-while-the-night-is-young," quoted Will, finishing the glass and getting it out of his sight. "It was a buck's Party," Chris protested, "and you _loved_ it. Especially when—"  
"Don't tell Melinda about that," groaned Will.

"I won't tell your wife, if you won't tell mine," grinned Chris. "Oy," said Will, leaning against the doorjamb, "you said wife. I'm going to have one of those." Chris smiled as he grabbed Will's face with his hands. "And if you stand my sister up at the altar, I will kill you. Are we clear on this?" Will tried to smile with his face scrunched up between Chris's hands. "Perfectly clear," he managed to get out. Chris nodded. "Good," he said, roughly patting Will's cheek. "

Besides," Will continued, "I'm scared to death of what stupid thing I might do during the ceremony." Harry appeared in the room again, carrying a tray teetering with breakfast foods. "Thanks, Harry," said Chris, swiping a muffin. "You know, Will, it's really not the wedding you have to be worried about. It's the wedding night!"

Sirius lifted his shaggy head from his coffee and grinned. "Talk about having to set a standard, Will." Will glowered and turned back to the sink. "There's nothing wrong with us waiting!" Chris began laughing loudly. "But-but...wait a minute...you've...you've..." Chris glanced at Harry and the both of them erupted into raucous laughter. "Melinda's the experienced one," hooted Chris.

Will refused to look at either of them. "I was _busy_! Trying to find her" "Don't worry, Will," gasped Harry, wiping tears from his eyes. "She'll be gentle."   
"Really," spluttered Chris, "It's quite noble of you to hold out this long. Quidditch REALLY must be an outlet."

Will slammed the door shut on their faces. "YOU AREN'T HELPING!" "Now you've set him off," said Harry. Chris broke into more laughter. "Bad choice of words," said Harry hastily. "Aw, Will come on out, we were only joking!" said Chris, tapping on the door. "It _is_ very noble of you to have waited," added Harry. "SOME OF US HAVE MORALS!" shouted Will.

"It was JUST a joke," said Chris biting his tongue to avoid another hoot of laughter. "We're not questioning your morals!" The bathroom door opened again and Will glared at them as he wiped his face with a towel. "That's better," said Harry nodding at him. "Clean shaven." "No more jokes," said Will gloomily. "No more jokes, you big baby," confirmed Chris. 

Will nervously picked at some invisible lint on his jacket. Detailed arrangements of red and cream flowers were hung off every deep oak pew. Although the setting sun was shining through the stained glass, the room was still dim enough for hundreds of slim cream candles to be lit. They were perched impressively on gleaming silver candelabras.

A full orchestra was seated at the back of the Great Hall in matching black dress robes wearing single rose corsages or boutonnières in cream or red, playing soft background music as guest filed into the. "You're fidgeting," said Chris. "I'm going to die before she even comes out," Will informed him. Chris grimaced. "That'd make a great front page story. Stop being so melodramatic!"

"You look really sharp, Will," said Wyatt. "You wizarding people really know how to dress up." Will was in a Black tuxedo with a red rose pinned on the right and finally, completing the ensemble, polished black boots. "Not for everyday wear," smiled Will. The groomsmen were in Black tuxedoes with bowties and red boutonnières. "Anyone would be nuts to try anything at this wedding," observed Wyatt. "The place is crawling with witches and whitelighters"  
The sun had set, and the soft glow of the candles gave the Great Hall a very warm and dreamy look to it. Very slowly, the two rear doors of the Great Hall creaked open and the congregation fell silent. There was soft oohing and ahhing as 2 figures appeared in the doorway.

Amy looked very nice in a purple dress, which had finally been made to fit, Harry as escorted her down the aisle. Chris and Bianca followed soon after them. Bianca wearing the same purple Coloured dress, tailored to fit her very well and looking elegant with her blonde hair in a smooth French twist. Wyatt and Mia came next, Mia wearing the same purple Coloured dress. Mia had her brunette hair half up half down.

Parading behind the bridesmaids Robert and Todd smiled brightly at everyone as they proudly presented pillows with the rings. Harry grinned. Both looked like miniature footmen, clothed in little black tuxedoes, with a red rose boutonnière and their hair combed smoothly over.

Everything was running perfectly. Grams; who was the High Priestess went to her place and signalled for the choir to stop. Will took a deep breath as the Bridal March struck up and lifted his eyes to the doorway once more. Melinda looked _radiant_. Will gulped as she walked toward him.

Melinda wore a stunning composition of flowing white silk; the fabric shone in the rich candlelight, descending gracefully to the floor. Two dainty straps embellished with a row of diamonds, glittered magnificently off of her fair shoulders. Her veil was light and airy, like spun gossamer; it floated softly around her face and along the back of the dress. Her hair was pulled into an elegant chignon, with wisps curling along the nape of her neck. A delicate tiara that was attached to her veil, perched magnificently on her hair, and sparkled with dazzling diamonds. Attached to the back of her dress, an extremely lengthy train, adorned with intricate beadwork, spread behind her.

Piper and Phoebe trailed her, each holding up an end of the train. Melinda looked shyly at everyone staring at her, but she kept her eyes right on Will. "Who gives this bride away?" Grams's voice echoed clearly in the great hall. "Her mother and I do," replied Leo Wyatt. Will saw him squeeze Melinda's hand and then stepped back.

Grams said "We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Will Eadon, and Melinda Anne Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you."

William and Melinda replied**"** I do."

Grams said**" **You may face each other, join hands. Uh, William, you may recite your vows. "

Will said"Melinda Anne Halliwell ever since the first time I saw you I knew we were meant to be together. We may come from different types of magic but no higher powers will be able to tear us apart. I love you and always will. ""Melinda"

Melinda recited her vow" William Eadon I love you and I know we will always be together because no one can break us apart, not even the elders can do that. I pledge myself to you as your wife, lover, soul mate and friend. "Grams say" Here before witnesses, William and Melinda have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."

A rope is loosely tied around their hand.

Melinda and William say" Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be. "Grams replies" So mote it be." Everyone says" So mote it be."

Mel and William kissed and started their married life in martial bliss.


	6. Chapter 5 the doctor and his greatest en

I don't own Doctor Who, Harry Potter and Charmed. The characters Roseiateminatinkinda (Roseia), Elairaebiziatinkinda (Elaira) and Wyatt Salazar are mine. The 9th doctor

Chapter 5 - the Doctor and his greatest enemy meet again.

It was lunchtime and suddenly Amy's voice said magically "Can Miss Magritte come to my office right now". When Nyssa walked into Amy's office, Amy had a premonition of Nyssa and a man arriving in a blue police box. She asked" did you come here in a blue police box?" Nyssa replied" yes I did; why do you ask Professor?" "I ask because I just had a premonition of you and another man coming here in a blue police box" Amy replied. "This might sound a little strange professor but the blue police Phone box you saw is actually a ship. It is called the TARDIS. It stands for **T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imensions **i**n **S**pace. The man is actually called-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Professor but a blue police Phone box just appeared in the entrance Hall" Professor Lockwood said very out of breath. "Thank you Professor Lockwood, Miss Magritte and I are going down to meet our unexpected visitors" Amy replied.

When Amy and Nyssa walked into the entrance hall

Nyssa ran over to the TARDIS and found the door to be unlocked. She opened the door and ran inside. Amy wondered why she ran into a Phone box. 5 seconds later Nyssa came out of the TARDIS with another person. She asked him why he had come back. He replied" the TARDIS sensed that something was wrong on earth and here Rose and I are. Oh I forgot to tell you that I have a new companion. Her name is Rose Tyler. "

After the doctor had said this Amy came over and said" Miss Magritte why did you run into a phone box?" Nyssa replied" sorry Professor I was just so excited to see the doctor again. ""The doctor?" "Yes the man I was about to tell you about before Professor Lockwood interrupted me." "So where is this _doctor_?" Amy asked. "The doctor is standing beside me" Nyssa replied. "_He's the doctor_" Amy said shocked. By this time rose had come out and was standing next to the doctor. "Yes I'm the doctor and this is Rose Tyler. We are pleased to meet you and you are?" the Doctor asked. "Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Professor Amy Potter" Amy replied.

At 11pm Phoebe awoke suddenly; she got up and went to piper's room to wake her up. Her and Piper went downstairs and found a man-sized Pepper shaker (they later find out it is called a dalek) in the kitchen. They went back upstairs and phoebe had a premonition of everyone being killed by the man-sized Pepper shakers. She and Piper got everyone up and they all orbed to Hogwarts.

They all orbed in just after Amy had introduced her self to the doctor. Amy turned around and saw the entire halliwell family minis Leo standing there very cold. She walked over to them and asked what they were all doing here at Hogwarts. Phoebe told Amy about her premonition. Amy replied" _man-sized Pepper shaker_?" "If I may interrupt "the doctor said "could you describe what it look like?" "It had a single mechanical eyestalk in a rotating dome and a telescoping robot arm. The lower shell was covered with many bumps" Phoebe told the doctor. "You just described a dalek" the doctor said very gravely. "Sorry to sound rude but who are you?" Phoebe asked the doctor.

"I'm the doctor and this is Rose Tyler" The doctor asked. Phoebe replied "I'm Phoebe Halliwell–Williams, this is my husband Greg, and these are my 2 children Mia and Robert. These are my sisters Piper and Paige. Paige's husband Peter, her daughter Prue Halliwell-Salazar and her husband Wyatt, their kids Phoebe and Piper. Piper's kids Chris and his wife Bianca, Wyatt and Melinda and her husband Will. "Just then Leo orbed in. He went over to Piper and asked her if she was okay. She said "Leo I'm fine we're all here no one is hurt. We just have to find a way to vanquish these daleks" "what?" "The doctor can explain the situation to you" Piper told Leo.

"I just returned from the elders and they told me this time all innocents and magical people are threatened by aliens called Daleks "Leo told everyone. "Sorry but I didn't catch your name. What was your name?" the doctor asked. Leo replied" Leo Wyatt Piper's husband. Wait, are you the doctor because the elders told me that the doctor was the only one who could help the charmed ones save the world again. ""In that case I am _the doctor_" the doctor replied.

Amy told the doctor to check that his equipment worked. No mechanical devices worked at Hogwarts because there was too much magic in the air. She then got everyone in a bed when Piper remembered that the book was still in the house. She asked Amy to go and get it. Amy told Piper that she would take the doctor with her. She turned the doctor and herself invisible then orbed to the attic.

They orbed into the attic and Amy grabbed the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. Suddenly a dalek glided into the room, Amy and the doctor froze in place. It looked around and went very close to where Amy and the doctor were. It couldn't find them so it glided out of the attic. Amy grabbed the doctor and orbed them back to Hogwarts.

The doctor asked Amy" how did we travel to the Halliwell's attic and back here so quickly" Amy replied "I orbed us to the attic and back here." "What's this orbing?" the doctor asked. "It is form of transportation that whitelighters use. Leo is a whitelighter "Amy told the doctor. " I'm having the TARDIS moved to a chamber off the Great Hall. Breakfast is at 8:30. I expect to see you and rose. Well good night and see you in the morning. "

"That Amy is a nutcase," she announced as she entered the kitchen. She yawned, stretching, and not missing the moment of rapt attention from the doctor. She kicked the Doctor's legs out the way and sat on the bar stool beside him, leaning against the wall. The Doctor, dressed only in the jogging pants he wore to sleep in, didn't spare her a look.

Rose flipped the pancake again and then forked it onto a plate, pouring more batter into his pan. "Nuts," Rose repeated darkly. "Rose," the Doctor began. "Completely!" Rose flung her hands in the air. "She orders us to have breakfast with everyone else!" "Rose, she prob'ly wants to meet to discuss what we can do," the Doctor folded his paper and set it in front of him, scratching at his bare chest as he leaned forward to eye the pancakes.

"She pisses me off," Rose told him, kicking at him. He caught her foot and held it up high, unbalancing her. "Be nice!" "Why? You're nasty to my Mum." "And," the Doctor snatched the warmest pancakes from the top of the pile, lathering them with syrup, "your Mum's insane. Rose why don't we go to breakfast and see what she wants" just then they heard a knock on the door. Rose went to the control room and saw on the monitor that Amy was at the door. She opened the door and let Amy in. Amy followed Rose to the kitchen. She asked "are you two ready for breakfast because its 8:30 and I'm hungry. Can you please get dressed and meet me at the staff table. Ok?" Rose walked with Amy to the door and told her "we'll be out in ten minutes"

When the Doctor and Rose walked into the great hall, Nearly Headless Nick came up to them and said" you two must the Doctor and Rose Tyler" just then Harry entered and said "good morning Sir Nicholas, morning Doctor, morning Rose if you will follow me to the staff table. Thank you Sir Nicholas for greeting our guests" "your welcome Harry" Sir Nicholas replied and floated off. "Before you ask Amy told me everything I needed to know. Now Doctor you're sitting next to Piper, Rose you're next to my oldest daughter Michelle. After breakfast, Rose wait for Amy to take you to her office. Doctor, Piper will get you to move the TARDIS to magic school" Harry told them. "I'm sorry Harry but Rose helps me fly the TARDIS so Rose comes with me" the doctor told Harry. "Fine but I'll have to tell Amy" Harry said. "Can we get moving cos I'm hungry" Rose said.

They walked in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. When they were halfway to the staff table Nyssa saw the doctor and called out to the doctor. She said"morning Doctor." He turned around and replied" morning Nyssa" he turned back around and continued with Harry and Rose to the staff table. Nyssa turned back to her friends. They asked her how she knew him. She told them"you remember when I first came here I told you how I got here, he's the man that brought me here. Back then he was up to his fourth regeneration now I think he's up to his 9th or 10th. "

"What do you mean by regeneration?" Tegmina asked. "Any time his body grows old or is very damaged, he has to change to a new body" She replied. "Anyway we better get moving, we have double potions and we don't want to be late for Snape." Nyssa told her friends. They left the table, she waved to the doctor, and he waved back motioning her to come to him. She told her friends that she would catch up with them in potions.

She walked up to the staff table and the Doctor told her" you have been excused from classes for the day." "Thank you doctor I had Snape first and I hate his class"Nyssa replied. "Miss Magritte you have been excused from classes because you are going to help the doctor and Rose today with anything needing to be done. All your teachers have been told. You will need to catch up with the work you missed. Have I made myself clear?" "Yes Headmistress" she replied. "I also hated his class everyone expect Slytherins hate his class everyone knows that" Amy told Nyssa.

When Rose, Nyssa and the doctor got back to the TARDIS, he asked Nyssa" do you have any other clothes because those robes aren't suitable to work in. ""I do" she replied. "Change into them" "but doctor there in my dormitory" Nyssa said. "Rose take Nyssa to the wardrobe, get her into something suitable" the Doctor told Rose.

On the way to the wardrobe Nyssa asked Rose "The TARDIS has a wardrobe?" "I thought you had travelled with the doctor before?" "Rose asked her. "I travelled with the 5th version of the doctor and back then the TARDIS didn't have a wardrobe" Nyssa replied. When they reached the wardrobe Rose handed Nyssa a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt and a denim jacket. She told her to change into them and leave her robes in there. She would be able to change back into her uniform when they were finished.

When they returned to the control room, Piper and the doctors were discussing what the Halliwells had decided. The doctor told them "we're ready to go now so, Rose get over to the red button press it when I tell you to, Nyssa you remember how you kept track of how we were going, do that. Piper, hold on to something, you'll need to." It was all going very well when suddenly everyone was forced to the floor by a sudden bust of turbulence. They could only get up off the floor when the TARDIS had landed. Piper asked" is that how you end up every time you land?" "Yep" the doctor replied laughing. "Where are we?" Nyssa asked. "Magic school, San Francisco, North America" replied the doctor. "Why are we here?" Rose asked. "The daleks were first seen here in America, why not start here" Piper replied.

Just then another police public call box appeared at Magic school. Except this one was dark pink with pentacles engraved in the surface of the box. The doctor said"I know who's TARDIS that is." "Whose is it doctor "Asked Rose. "My sister Roseia's, why is she here the doctor replied. He opened the door and walk out of his TARDIS.

He went over to her TARDIS and knocked on the door. The door opened and she said" hello little brother, long time no see" "You too Roseia, so what brings you to earth?" the doctor asked her. "Just showing Elaira earth, this is the first time she has seen it"Roseia replied. "How old is she?" "15 and a bitch with attitude" "how's Wyatt" he asked. "I'm fine, thanks for asking doctor" Wyatt replied. "So, why are you here then brother dear?" Roseia asked the doctor. "The daleks are trying to invade again and it's up to me to stop them." He told her.

"Um I'm actually here to help you because I had a premonition of you being killed by a dalek." "So you've seen me being killed by a dalek. You can stop it from happening. You have done it before but you don't need to brag to me about you other worldly powers" he told Roseia. "Fuck you Colederia" "mum, great Attuide" Elaira commentated. "I'm not bragging about them; I'm still going to help you so I don't lose you again. I barely contained myself when you were terminated by the high council. I was just glad that I was invisible and had a silence charm around me so they couldn't hear me crying over your termination. So please don't get your self killed." (See arc of infinity)

Back in the doctor's TARDIS, Nyssa was watching the doctor and Roseia fight on the monitor. She went over to Roseia's TARDIS and told them both to shut up. She sent the doctor back to his TARDIS to cool off and spoke to his sister. Paige walked up to the doctor's TARDIS. She knocked on the door and Rose opened it. She asked her"where is the doctor?" "Oh he is in our room cooling off after the fight he had with his sister. "Rose told Paige. "He has a sister?" she asked surprised. "Yeah she just arrived in her TARDIS" Rose replied. "I came to tell you that magic school has become a refuge for magical folk. The daleks have killed most of the people in San Francisco, all of the people in LA and New York but Salem for some reason is protected by magic so the daleks can't get into the town. The most surprising thing is that they can't get into P3 either for some reason "Paige told Rose.

"P3?" "My sister's club" Paige told Rose. Before Rose could reply oh, the doctor came back into the console room. He asked" I'm fine now, who was at the door?" "Oh just Paige, the daleks have been very fast in invading. They have killed everyone in LA and New York. They can't get into Salem for some unknown reason" Rose told the doctor. "Doctor, the daleks seem to have one weakness" Paige told him. "Which is?" he asked. "Magic" Paige replied.

"How can we use their weakness to our advantage is the question we need to ask ourselves?" the doctor replied "well?" "We could use P3 as a base since they can't enter the club" Paige suggested. "Good idea" the doctor said. Just then Prue came running into the TARDIS; she said "Doctor, Mia and I have just written the perfect spell to destroy the daleks. If we corner the emperor dalek and say the spell it should destroy all the daleks where ever they are. ""Girls let me take a look over it" Piper told Prue and Mia. "Yes Aunt Piper here it is" they replied. When Piper had finished looking over their spell she said" very good girls this spell is perfect. "Well what are we waiting for" Rose said. "Before we go girls how did you two get over here?" Piper asked them. "Wyatt orbed us over. We'll wait for you guys here" They replied.

The rest of them sneaked past many daleks that were gliding past. They saw the emperor dalek gliding towards city hall and they followed it. They found them selves in a sort of command centre type of room. It glided out then saw them and it started to shoot death rays at them. Amy made everyone invisible. They followed it into a storeroom. The charmed ones, Harry, Amy, Nyssa, Rose, Roseia and the doctor cornered the emperor dalek. Piper flung out her hands to freeze it and just as Piper was doing that Harry and Amy said "**_Immobulus_." Phoebe told the Doctor and Roseia to get into the Doctor's TARDIS because it would protect them from the spell. Piper, Phoebe and Paige said" **_When in the circle that is home, Safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from this planet, save all humankind, now heed our call_" the emperor dalek started to melt then was gone.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts the sister's said together "Well our first alien vanquished wasn't any different from a demon." "What?" the doctor asked surprised. "Yeah we usually vanquish demons and warlocks" Paige said. "Now we need to undo what was done shall we sisters dear?" they said "_Reverse the evil that has been done, Give back the lives that were lost _

_And protect all humankind from any alien threats_" "yes we did it" Nyssa yelled very loudly. The doctor said "_Nyssa_!" "Sorry doctor" she answered.

An elder orbed in, He came forward to greet the doctor and he said" we elders thank you for saving mankind and charmed ones good job." He orbed out. "All he says to us is 'good job'. What are we their servants?" Paige said sarcasally. "Rose and I will be going now but Nyssa if you want to come with us. I will welcome you back. So what's your answer?" he asked Nyssa. "I'd love to travel with you and rose. Headmistress can you tell everyone I moved to Australia for I might not return for a visit for at least 2 years" Nyssa asked Amy. "Yes I will Miss Magritte I mean Nyssa. So this is goodbye" Amy replied. "I have enjoyed my time here at Hogwarts and I won't forget any of the magic I have learnt just one more thing can you age me to the age of 17 so I'm legal age to do magic outside school" she asked Amy. "okay" Amy said and gestured with both of her hands and Nyssa looked like a 17 years old. "Nice to see you again sis, please try to stay as far from me as possible. Well goodbye then" The doctor said and with that the TARDIS disappeared.


	7. Chapter 6 The Prophecy

Thoughts –

Chapter 6 - The prophecy 

It was a month after the Doctor and Rose had visited Hogwarts, Amy was reading a book in the library and she came across a prophecy. It was written in an ancient language Amy couldn't read. It looked like this

ç Ï Ý πçç ― ≈¶ππ¶Œ; ― ¶ ◊ ― Ý; †≈Ý; † ∆ Ý

≥Ý¶ ―π ¶ÝÝ ― ‡¶ ―‡¶ π Ï ¶ π ‡ Ý Ý Œ

∆¶Œ∂ ð†πÏÝ;  ― ç Ï Ý  ð ― Ý Ï Ý †»Ý,

Ï Ý πÏ¶òò ― Ý Ý ð ― Œ Ý  ∫ÝÝ ―Ý∆ÝŒ ∫ ―

ð◊Œ ¶òò ÝÏπÝ Ï Ý ; Ý π ◊ † π Ý π ç Ï Ý

»  π Ý. π  ‡¶ ―‡¶ π' ÝŒÝ»†Ýπ ‡Ý∞¶ ― Ý!

She went to Prue's office and asked her if she could read the writing. Prue said "Amy that's Middleilan, the written language of Middle Eaeth. It says **the seer Cassandra predicted Five years after barbus has been vanquished for the fourth time, he shall return to get revenge upon all those he despises the most. So Barbus' enemies beware! **Andthere is another one below it" Prue pointed out. "What does it say" asked Amy. "**There will be 3 daughters of eve and 1 son of Adam. They will come together to save the wizarding world and will bring with them the power of four.**_" _

Harry walked in and came over to them. He placed a hand on Amy and then Amy had a premonition. She saw Michelle, Amanda, James and Lola on the Quidditch pitch vanquishing Barbus. When she came out of it, she was lying on the floor and Harry and Prue were looking at her. She asked "why am I on the floor?" "You gasped and then fell to the floor" Prue told Amy. "I know who the second prophecy refers to" "who" Harry asked. "Michelle, Amanda, James and Lola" Amy answered. "You mean power of four just like the charmed ones power of three?" Prue asked. "Yes Prue" Amy replied "Where are they all?"

Harry answered" Michelle is teaching 3rd year Ravenclaws, Amanda's teaching 6th year Slytherins, James and Lola are in potions." Then the bell rang for lunch, Amy pointed her wand at her neck and said "**_Sonorus; _would Professors Potter & **Obernewtyn, and Mr and Miss Potter please come to my office" Amy again pointed at her neck and said" **_Quietus_**"

On the way to their mother's office Lola asked outloud"why does mum want to see us?" "I'm not sure lol (Lola's nickname) "Michelle replied. When they got to the stone statue of Neo-Queen Serenity Amanda said the password "Sailor Mercury". They all got on the moving stairs and got off them when it got to the door. They walk in together; Michelle and Amanda sat on the couch and James and Lola sat in the two armchairs opposite them. Amy walked in from hers and Harry's rooms. "Good you're all here, now I was reading in the library and I found a prophecy involves all four of all I'll read it to you. "**There will be 3 daughters of eve and 1 son of Adam. They will come together to save the wizarding world and will bring with them the power of four.**_" _

"Oh my god" exclaimed Lola. "So who are we vanquishing this time mum?" asked James. "Barbus" Amy answered. "Isn't he the demon that keeps coming back trying to kill Piper, Phoebe and Paige? Mum?" asked Amanda. "Yes he is, I don't known why he does it but he has never succeeded because they always beat him" Amy replied. "Maybe this time will be the very last time anyone has to vanquish him" Michelle said. "Let's hope so" Amy replied.

Meanwhile in the underworld Barbus was thinking about a prophecy he had heard when Relinina an upper level demon shimmered in. "Relinina what are you doing here?" he asked. She replied" helping you kick all your enemies butts, what else would I be doing _uncle_?" "You are so evil" he told her. "Duh" she retorted back. "What are you planning because I can tell if you lie to me uncle." "I'm going to kill Harry Potter's children so I can get in the new source's graces"

"How do you plan to that I ask"

Back at Hogwarts Amy and her children had just finished discussing the second prophecy when Sarah Weasley burst open the door and said" Amy, mum just started to flash dark aqua. Please come immediately." Amy ran with Sarah to the Transfiguration classroom, when they reached the classroom Amy took charge. She asked everyone in the room not to panic; she then went over to Prue. She continued to flash dark aqua for 5 minutes. Amy told everyone that Prue was having a Premonition. 5 minutes later Prue came out of it and was helped to sit up by her daughter. Amy asked" what did you see?" "I saw a female demon with shoulder length jet black hair with purple streaks and royal blue eyes talking to Barbas" Prue replied. "We need the Halliwell's book of shadows" Amy said suddenly.

That night after dinner Amy and Prue orbed to the manor. They were greeted by Melinda in the sunroom who said "pheebs said you'd be coming" "well duh phoebe is always right" Prue answered back. "We need to look in your book of shadows for a demon Mel" Amy told her. Piper and Paige came into the sunroom with bags of groceries. They greeted Mel, Amy and Prue. "Hey mom, Aunt Phoebe was right" "Phoebe is always right Melinda" Piper replied. "That the second time tonight I'm been told that" Retorted back. "How's William? Enjoying being married?" "Yes mom he's fine. Why so much food?" Mel asked Piper. "So Amy what type of visit is this? Social or business?" Piper asked. "Business, we need to look in the book of shadows for an upper level demon called Relinina"

Amy, Prue and Paige went to the attic while Mel and Piper went into the kitchen. "All the food is for Wyatt's 30th birthday party did you forget about it, it's on Saturday" Piper told Mel. Just then Wyatt came bounding into the kitchen. "I got the job of assistant to the potions master at Hogwarts. I start on Monday properly but I have to there on Friday so I have the weekend settle in before I go into the classes" Wyatt exclaimed excitedly. "You're still coming to your party on Saturday?" Piper asked. "Yes mom" "just one question do _you_ know who the potions master at Hogwarts is?" Piper asked. "No who?" Wyatt asked. "Severus Snape; now would you go up to the attic and tell Paige, Amy and Prue desert is ready" "ok" Wyatt replied.

The next day at Hogwarts

Severus walked into Amy's office obviously irritated,

"who did you give the potions assistant position to?"

"Your new assistant is Wyatt Mathew Halliwell" Amy replied. "What do you know of him? Who are his parents? How old is he? "Snape asked very irked.

"His mother is Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, a Charmed One and his father is Leo Wyatt, a whitelighter. He is half wizard, half whitelighter and he is 29 years old" Amy informed him. "What the hell is a whitelighter and when is he arriving here?" Severus screeched back. "A whitelighter is a guardian angel for wiccan witches. They can orb, heal and sense where their charges are. He is arriving today just in time for Halloween" Amy answered. "When he arrives sent him to me" Snape asked.

At 2 o'clock Wyatt orbed into the entrance hall and was greeted by a giggling group of 6th year Ravenclaw girls. He asked them where the headmistress's office was and girls showed him. Wyatt thanked them and went to the statue of Neo Queen Serenity and tried to guess what the password was. He tried 'Harry Potter' 'Serena' and 'sailor moon'. Then he thought I got it 'Sailor Mercury'. The statue moved aside to admit him. Amy greeted him then after a small chat she sent him to Severus's office.

He knocked on the door and heard "enter". Wyatt walked into the office and Severus gestured Wyatt to sit down. "Tell me _Halliwell _why did you want to become my assistant in the first place?" "Well Professor Snape sir I'm very good at potions in both worlds and I would like the chance to teach the students the knowledge I know" answered Wyatt. "That's the answer I wanted Mr Halliwell and you may call me Severus" Wyatt told Severus to call him by his first name.

Meanwhile down in Barbus' lair, Barbus was pacing when Relinina shimmered in and asked him how he was going to kidnap Harry Potter's children for the 100th time when barbus cracked it. "Stop asking me niece because if you don't I will use my power on you. To answer your question I will kidnap them tonight just as they are leaving the Halloween feast. Do you want to help?" "Yes uncle"

Later that night at the Halloween feast before the food appeared Amy told everyone to be quiet. "I have an announcement to make, at the welcoming feast I said that I was looking for an assistant for Professor Snape. Please welcome Professor Snape's new assistant, Professor Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. _Partic concr convivium coeptum_" the food appeared on the tables and the students dug in. Sarah had a mouthful of mash potato when Lola figured out what her mother said. She said "Sarah have you got any idea what my mother said at the end of the speech" "bloody hell no why lol?" "It means _let the feast begin_" "you sound just like Aunt Hermione" "sorry, so what do think of Professor Halliwell?" "He's cute do you think he's single?" "There's no ring on his ring finger so he's not married. When is your aunt coming to teach?" "Start of next year along with Uncle Ron and Elizabeth is attending here at Hogwarts. "

Up at the staff table Wyatt was wondering what he receive for his birthday when suddenly a banner appeared above the head table saying Happy 30th Birthday Professor Halliwell. Before Wyatt could exclaim _what the_; the entire Halliwell family dashed into the great hall and stopped in front of the head table "Mother my birthday isn't till tomorrow, so are all of you here?" "We decided to have your party tonight so you could celebrate with the entire school" Piper replied. "Whose idea was it? Aunt Phoebe? Aunt Paige?"

"_To miss a birthday is a tragedy _

_So to celebrate is a must_"

The great hall changed to look like a 21st with balloons, streamers, fairies and groups of coloured orbs floating around for lights and everyone's clothes became elegant dress robes. Smaller tables that could seat 10 people each appeared on right side of the great hall. A magical dj appeared in the top-left hand corner. He started to play the first song which was Love Shack by the B52's. Everyone but Snape started to dance.

Meanwhile in Barbus' lair Relinina was practicing her portal power when barbus flamed in and told her it was time. She created a portal that covered the doors of the great hall. Michelle, Amanda, James, and Lola were dancing when they were knocked unconscious and pulled into the portal. When they awoke they found them selves in cages. "Where are we?" asked James. "You're in my uncle's lair and don't bother trying to escape using your powers because those cages neutralise all powers" Relinina said walking out of the shadows. "Our parents will find us" Amanda told her. "They'll never find this place because of all the wards" Relinina informed them. "Don't be so sure demon; the great Harry Potter can do anything" Lola retaliated back. "I have a name so use it if you want to live witches" she threatened them. "You have a name ha ha, so what is it?" Michelle asked very coldly. "Relinina" she told them in the same cold tone.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts when Luke and Leia noticed that their mum and aunts and uncle were missing they told their grandparents. Amy cancelled the party spell and spoke to everyone "students you will finish the feast in your common rooms, prefects please take them there now, head boy and girl please see me, and teachers stay here. Okay what information do we have? Anyone?" Amy asked. "Well there was a portal and who do we know has the power to make portals?" Prue said. "Relinina that who has the power to make portals" Paige said suddenly. "Why don't we try the spell to call a lost witch to get back" suggested Phoebe. "Let's do it" said Piper. "_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here_" the sisters chanted.

At barbus' lair a blue light appeared in the cages containing Michelle, Amanda, James, and Lola, it covered them completely then they disappeared. Relinina and Barbus ran in just as they disappeared. They swore for a couple of minutes then followed them. When Michelle, Amanda, James, and Lola appeared in the great hall phoebe and Amy gave them a piece of paper with two spells written on it. Phoebe said" the top is for Relinina and the bottom one is for Barbus. As soon as Relinina and Barbus flamed in, five crystals orbed into a circle trapping them, Leo orbed Michelle, Amanda, James, and Lola and Relinina and Barbus still trapped in the crystal cage to the Quidditch pitch.

Michelle, Amanda, James, and Lola linked hands and said" _Salamanders, guardians of Fire and the South, We call upon your wisdom to ward __the power of four from Relinina, and to vanquish her henceforth forever more._ "Relinina burst into royal blue flames. Then they said" _The power of four we call on, To vanquish this evil, For eternity and more, Scatter its cells throughout time and space, Let this Barbus no more exist._ "Barbus exploded into a million pieces and one by one all of them lost consciousness.

One week to that day they all awoke at the same time and said "_here again! " _"Yes power of four you're all in the hospital wing again. You're all just as bad as your father in here all the time. Your parents haven't left your bed side since you were brought in here but I kicked them out to get some rest" Madam Pomfrey said. Amanda asked "How long have we been out for?" "A week" "at least it wasn't a month this time" just as James had said that Harry, Amy and Prue came rushing into the hospital wing. Amy went straight to Lola and hugged her then Amanda and Michelle. "Thank Merlin you're all right, I thought I'd lost all of you. Has Relinina and Barbus been vanquished? "Asked a much relied Amy. "Stop it Amy they're all right so give them some breathing room" Harry told off Amy. "Sorry children, so are they vanquished?" Amy asked them. "Yes we got them so stop worrying mum" Lola told her. "Now that's dealt with we can celebrate Professor Halliwell's birthday, he put off celebrating it to until you four were awake" Amy told them.

Two nights later

The four of them walked into the Great Hall at dinner and were surprised to see the entire Haliwell family sitting at the head table, minus Melinda who was at the manor sick. The Halliwell Matriarch Penny Halliwell walked to greet them and said "Welcome back." Paige stood up and said "_To miss a birthday is a tragedy, so to celebrate is a must_" and the Great Hall looked as it did before, when Paige last cast that spell. When the clock chimed 9 o'clock three huge piles of presents appeared in front of him, he grabbed the first one and opened it. The present turned out to be a set of midnight blue, battle robes. "Wow thanks!" Wyatt asked. "But what are these?" "They're battle robes; they protect you better than normal robes in battle or in a fight. I gave you midnight blue robes so you would blend into the night and not be seen by demons and warlocks" said Will. This went on till late.

Meanwhile back at the manor the phone rang, she picked it up and on the other end was Dr. Smith. "Hello? This is Melinda Halliwell-Eadon. Hi, Dr. smith, did the test results come in? I'm... what?" Mel said she then fainted. Dr. Smith said" I-I double checked the results myself. You're pregnant, Mrs Halliwell-Eadon. Congratulations. Mrs Halliwell-Eadon? Mrs Halliwell-Eadon? Hello?"


	8. Chapter 7 Melinda pregnancy

Chapter 7

Melinda's Pregnancy

December 20102 months later

"Honey, are you ok?" called Will from the living room. "Yes Hun its just morning sickness "replied Melinda, in their private bathroom. When Mel returned to the living room, she said, "I am so glad I have only one more month of morning sickness left,"

"Remember we have an appointment with Prue tomorrow" William reminded Melinda. "Remember how my parents were so happy when we announced that I was Pregnant? "

_Start Flashback_

"_Mum, dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe and the rest of the family will and I have an announcement to make. I am pregnant and will be due in July," Mel said. "That's fantastic news darling" replied Piper very joyfully. _

_End Flashback _

Hogwarts Hospital wing

Will and Mel orbed in and Prue greeted them; then she showed them to a private room for the check up. "Let's see how mother and baby are," said Prue. She waved her hands over Mel's stomach and the readings went to her Magical Palm pad. She picked it up and read it "everything is on track so far Mel, you are healthy and so are the babies" "What?" Will replied. "You are having twins," Prue told Will. He fainted.

A while later William awoke back at the manor. "Mel, how did we get back here? Cos last thing I remember is Prue telling us that you were having twins" "I orbed us home after the appointment and you did hear right, we are having twins" Mel told Will. 2011

On February 1, Mel woke up for the first time in 3 months not feeling nauseous. She came down to breakfast in a very happy mood; however, that change very quickly when she walked into the kitchen because she started to Burping orbs. "Hun is that suppose to happen? "William asked a bit worried. Mel turned to Piper and asked," did this happen when you were carrying my brothers or me?"

"It happened when I was carrying Wyatt although I didn't know what was causing it. You don't need to worry about the orbs because they go away after the second trimester," Piper told Mel.

A week later, they were back at Hogwarts for a check up, after Prue checked that everything was going as it should Prue asked them" would you like to know that genders of the twins?" Mel and William looked at each other and said "yes" at the same time. "You are having girls," Prue told them. When they got home, Mel called all the family members to tell them the great news.

April 2011

By the time April came around Mel had to start wearing Maternity clothes because she was showing a lot. When Will and Mel got back from doing the food shopping, he dropped a heavy bag of groceries and groaned "Ow!" "Oh, are you okay?" Mel asked walking in the foyer. Will replied "yes" "Here, um, why don't you let me help you?" Melinda asked. In reply, Will said, "No, it's heavy.

Melinda walked over to him, still holding her handbag. "Well, see, that's kind of why I wanted to help you with the bags. "Darling, when are you going to accept the fact that you are pregnant?" Replied Will. "I will accept it when you stop being so overprotective "Mel Retorted. "Honey, all I'm suggesting is that you slow down "Replied Will.

"Will, I'm not going to be one of those women that sits on her ass and eats Cheesecake throughout her whole pregnancy. That is just not the type of woman you married, besides, generations of Halliwell women raised perfectly normal children before me. They all got through it and so will I" "please be careful because you are a lot like your mother. She was careless too. She thought she was invincible "Will plead with his wife.

Just then, Wyatt orbed in and says, "Positions, Darklighter in three, two, and one. " Suddenly, a Darklighter black orbed in and aimed for Mel's stomach. A pink and purple shield appeared, as the arrow hit her stomach to defect it away. Mel then uses Combustive Orbing to blow up the Darklighter, which allowed her to vanquish him.

"Okay, excuse me; can we refrain from blowing up demons in the house?" Asked Will in desperation. Mel replied," Oh, honey, it was just one." "Melinda, you're going to be a mum, you need to start thinking about the safety of our daughters" Will replied. "Wyatt, I would prefer it if you kept the Demons out of the house while your sister is pregnant because I can't protect her all the time." "Honey, I appreciate that you're very concerned but I am still a witch and we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole," Replied a slightly Annoyed Melinda.

Mel went to the attic to calm down; she decided to read some more fairy tales to the girls. She did that because her mum and the other Halliwell women had it.

May 2011

As Melinda entered her Third trimester, Paige thought it would be safer for her to move into Magic School for the last 3 months.

Will and Melinda orbed in the entrance hall with all her luggage. Paige walked into the hall greeting them. "Hey your room is ready for you. It's set up that way we had it for your mother. I hope that is ok with you?" Mel replied" yes that is how I wanted it too. I'd like to go there so I can have a sleep because I'm tired."

"Sure" said Paige. She orb Mel's luggage to the room and told her where it was so Mel could orb herself there.

Mel's room was decorated in tones of gold, cream and brown. The walls were made of marble. The furniture was in the Victorian era style. There was a dark wood four poster bed and a big ensuite bathroom. A sitting room had been included so Melinda could entertain people away from the students. Mel orbed in and went straight to the bed and fell asleep.

June 2011

By now Melinda's walk was more of a waddle, so most of the time she was sitting down. Family and friends had been popping in to see her to pass the time. One day when Mel was reading in the library will walking in and greeted her with "hey beautiful wife". Mel retorted back with "Look at me I'm huge, I can't bend over, I look like a whale, and I waddle. I do not feel beautiful! Will"

"Oh honey you are very beautiful to me." Will said trying to calm her down.

On June 18th Prue came to Mel's rooms to give her a check-up. She knocked on the door and Will answered the door, "hey Prue come in Mel is awake and ready for you." "Thank you William" Prue got Mel to lie on the bed and Started to examine her private parts to check that everything was still on track. At the end of the examination Prue said" everything is going on well and is on track." "Prue why do I have swollen ankles and feet?" asked Melinda. Prue replied with" don't worry about that because it's normal in Pregnancy, even non-magical ones"

**July 1st 2011**

Melinda woke up to a strong cramp in her lower belly. She put her hand on the bottom curve of her enormous belly, moaning softly. She was on her side with a pillow supporting her stomach and William was pressed up against her back, snoring softly in Mel's ear.

The cramp passed and Melinda tried to get comfortable again, but suddenly everything seemed to irritate her, the position of the pillow, the way William was touching her, even the loose pair of pajamas bottoms she had on. Her back ached terribly and Mel knew she had to move.

"William," Melinda said, nudging him with his elbow. "Wake up, William." William snuffled and shifted against Melinda's back. "Yeah?" "I need to roll over." William stretched and sat up, helping Melinda onto her back first, her belly sticking up above him. "Need to go to the bathroom first?"

Melinda nodded, looking miserable. She felt like crying as William got out of bed and helped Mel to her feet, wrapping an arm around Melinda's waist. She leaned against him, the pain in his hips and back getting worse with each step. "Ow," Melinda moaned softly as another cramp started. William stopped moving, looking at Melinda worriedly. "Melinda? Darling, what's going on?"

Melinda gripped William's arm, looking back at him with a scared look in his eyes. "Cramps. They woke me up." William put a hand on Melinda's belly, feeling the shape of their babies against the stretched skin. He felt the muscles tighten as Melinda began to breathe heavily. "I think it's a contraction."

"Doesn't feel like the ones I've been having," Melinda tugged his shirt up to look at her belly, his hand on it as well. When the next one came, he groaned as he watched the muscles tighten. "Oh god." "Come on," William said gently, moving Melinda towards the bathroom again. "Let's go to the bathroom and get washed up. I'll call Prue and tell her that we meet her at Hogwarts."

"I don't want to be in labour." "We knew it was going to happen eventually," William said a little jokingly. "You can't keep the girls inside forever." "They seem happy there," Melinda said, giving William a little smile as William helped her onto the toilet. The last few weeks of pregnancy had basically forced Melinda to let William help her with almost everything, no matter how embarrassing.

Melinda sighed a little, running a hand over her enormous belly, petting the babies within her. The thought of giving birth terrified her, had ever since they showed a birth video during Lamaze class. The last estimate by Prue was that the girls were going to be 3.5 kgs each. The idea of pushing out two babies so large gave Melinda chills.

William smiled as he casted a spell and said" You're definitely in labour." He called for Paige who came running in with Mel's bag all packed. "Is it time for the girls to come?" Paige asked.  
"Yes can you orb us to the hospital wing at Hogwarts?" Will asked. Paige replied "yes, let's go"

Prue was waiting for them in the hospital wing when they orbed in with Paige. She gave them both a bright smile, walking over to give William and Melinda both warm hugs. "So I hear the girls want to come out," she said, her hand on Mel's belly. "Let's get you settled into one of the private rooms and then do a thorough exam to see how far along you are."

Melinda smiled a little weakly, still holding onto William's hand as Prue help them to the room. "William said he felt the change when he checked earlier."

"That's good news," Prue said, giving William a smile. "How are you doing William?" "Nervous and excited. I'm worried for Mel. She's in a lot of pain." William said as they walked into the private room. The room was warm and comfortable with a large birthing bed, rocking chair and bathroom off to the side with a birthing pool. "We'll take good care of her," Prue promised as she and William helped Melinda to her feet. Melinda groaned, clutching her belly with one hand.

"It feels like the babies are settled between my legs," Melinda said as she waddled over to the bed, leaning heavily on William for support. "Everything hurts."

"The babies are moving down towards your birth canal," Prue said as they all worked together to get Melinda undressed and into the short robe he wanted to wear instead of a gown. She left it undone for now, taking a good look at Melinda's belly and feeling how the babies were situated before she put the heartbeat monitor against her belly to check the babies' heartbeat.

William rubbed Melinda's shoulders soothingly, breathing with her through a strong contraction. Melinda's whimpers broke through the breathing, her eyes shut tightly as he felt the pressure increase.

"Do you want to be checked on the bed or still standing?" asked Prue, her voice steady as Melinda bent forward at the waist, hugging her belly.

"Here," Melinda gasped her whole body heavy and weak. "I don't want to lie down yet." "You're doing so good, darling," William said, pressing soft kisses to Mel's forehead and nose as they stood as still as possible, Prue cast a spell to check how loose Mel was. "You're very loose," she said approvingly. "You've obviously been doing the stretching exercises as prescribed. That will make things a lot easier, Mel."

"Every night," William said, a little embarrassed as he thought about what usually happened after they did the exercises. Melinda gave him a little smile, seeing the pink flush on William's cheeks. She tilted her head up and kissed him lightly, so glad that William was here with him. She never would have been able to do this without him, wouldn't have wanted to really.

"You're already at six centimeters," Prue said as she stripped off her gloves. "That's very quick progression. We might have two babies sooner than later, especially if your water breaks soon."  
"Oh," Melinda said with a bit of surprise in his voice. "I'm that far along?"

Prue tied the belt on Melinda's robe loosely, her belly sticking out far in front of him. She patted his belly once before stepping back to let William take over now. "I'm going to let the two of you decide where to labour for now. I will be in and out, probably every fifteen minutes or so, but I want to let the two of you have as much space as you need to make this as easy as possible on both Melinda and the babies." William nodded, guiding Melinda over to the bed so she had something to lean on. "If we need anything, I'll let you know."

"Do I need to have monitoring spells?" asked Melinda, hoping the answer was no. They'd talked about their birth plan fully with Prue; she knew they wanted as little magical intervention as possible but she reserved the right to put him on monitoring spells if she thought it was necessary.

"No spells. You're doing fine without them and the babies are doing fine. I will check the heartbeat with a spell but only if you request it." "Thank you," William said to the both of them. "We appreciate you staying back."

Mel whimpered, rocking as a contraction rolled over her belly. Will immediately went back to her, helping her breath and keep control during the contraction. "Doing so good, Melinda. That's it. In and out. Hee hoo." Melinda watched William as they both panted their way through the contraction. When it was over, Mel sagged forward, her head resting on the bed and one arm wrapped around her belly protectively.

Will helped Mel lay the ground," I would prefer to fight demons than do this" Mel moaned. "Will," she moaned, clutching at her belly. "This hurts so much." "I know, love," William said, kissing her lightly on the lips. "You'll get through this. I'm right here with you."

Melinda nodded, smiling weakly. She tried to relax during the breaks between the contractions as William kept his spirits up. Prue came in a few times, just checking on the babies' heartbeat before leaving them to labor together. Mel's water broke when William helped her to his feet to move to sit in the rocking chair. The gush of water soaked the bottom of the robe and the strongest contraction so far gripped Melinda.

William held her up even as he called out for Prue to come into the room. Melinda wailed, completely lost in the contraction and unable to follow William's instructions to breathe.

Prue came back in, seeing the evidence of Mel's waters on the ground. She put a towel down before resting a hand gently on the small of Melinda's back when the contraction was over. "I'm going to check you really quick," Prue said to her even as Melinda's legs trembled, William keeping her on her feet. "Is that okay?" Melinda nodded, her breathing still coming in short gasps as she tried to centre himself for the next contraction. Prue cast the spell again to check.

"You're at eight centimeters," Prue said, straightening up and stripping off her gloves. "And the babies' heads are in position."  
The next contraction came as she was talking and Mel had no idea what she was saying, everything centered on the intense pain in her belly and the increasing pressure between her legs. He felt like he was being ripped in half with each contraction now.

"Bed," Will said as he took almost all of Melinda's weight as her legs gave out during the contraction. Prue helped him get Melinda onto the bed, Mel moaning continuously as she clutched her belly.

William took off the robe, helping Melinda get comfortable on the bed, resting on her side. He sat next to her, running his hands over Mel's body, soothing away muscle aches and pains until the next contraction came. They panted together through contractions that came closer and closer together. Melinda moaned tiredly, her mouth and lips dry. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course," Will said, getting Mel some water and ice chips. He ran a damp washcloth over Melinda's lips before letting her sip some of the water. "You're doing so well. Just think how soon we'll be able to see our babies."

"Never again," Melinda said, closing her eyes. She clutched at her belly, moaning unhappily. "Will, I just want this to be over with."  
"Soon enough." William pressed his hand against Melinda's belly, feeling the babies move underneath his hand, seemingly as uncomfortable as Melinda was. Melinda shifted on the bed, William helping her move onto her back, her knees up and legs spread. "I want Prue."

William settled Melinda as best he could, pillows behind her back and head. Mel's legs fell further open as he massaged her belly, another contraction coming over her hard and fast. She screamed loudly and grabbed at the sheets as she writhed in pain. "Oh god! Prue" Will threw open the door, shouting out into the hospital wing. "We need you in here now!"

William hurried back in, climbing back on the bed with Melinda. "She'll be here. I'm right here, Mel." "I need to push," Melinda gasped. She grabbed at her knees, trying to open herself up wider. "It hurts so much!" "Not yet," Prue said as she quickly pulled on gloves. "Tell me what you're feeling, Melinda."

"S...so much pressure," Mel moaned, pressing her face against Will's chest. "I want to push. It hurts." "Okay," Prue said soothingly as she gently eased her fingers inside of Melinda. "You're fully dilated and open. Give me a little push."

Mel bit her lip and pushed down against her fingers. She felt a slight shift and more pressure between her legs. "Good. The head is moving down," she straightened up and took off her gloves. "You push when you feel the need to push. The contractions will help bring the first baby down when you push."

Melinda nodded her expression fearful. "How long?" "It'll depend on fast the first one moves down," Prue said to Mel, her attention on her. "This might take awhile. It's harder to push two babies than one. Remember there is still one more baby after this"

Melinda nodded. William brushed back a bit of Melinda's hair that was stuck to her forehead. He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly. Mel let her eyes drift shut again as she waited for the next contraction. It came soon enough and she shifted up, grabbing her thighs and pushing with the contraction. She couldn't keep quiet, wailing loudly as she pushed. Will urged her on, offering her ice chips between contractions and taking peeks between her legs when Mel asked him to.

"Here," Prue said when Will looked the next time. She pointed out a spot that looked different than the rest of Melinda's flared opening. "That's the first baby's head." "Oh," William said softly, looking at the tiny spot of head. He turned back to Mel. "The baby has a head." Melinda actually laughed, pulling at William's hand weakly. "Believe me, I know." William kissed her softly. Melinda nodded, grasping at her legs and pulling them open as she felt the next contraction build. She pushed long and hard, crying out as she felt the baby shift again.

Melinda managed a nod between pushes so Will moved to look at the sight of the baby's head slowly emerging out of Andy's body with each push. He felt tears sting his eyes as Prue cradled the baby's head. "Give me another good push and the head will be out," Prue said, keeping one eye on William to make sure he wasn't going to pass out. Mel wailed loudly, pushing with all of her strength. She felt like she was being split in two, the pain in her pelvis and hips becoming unbearable as she strained to push out the baby's head.

"It's out," Prue said. "Don't push, Melinda. Pant during the contractions, but don't push until I say so. Give me your hand, William." Will did as he was told and Prue replaced her hand with William 's. "Just cup the head and I'll guide the body out."  
William nodded quickly, looking up at Melinda who was crying softly, tears filling his own eyes as the baby started to wail loudly. This is what they had hoped for, Kyle to be able to help in the delivery. He had never really thought it would happen.

"Give me another push, Mel," Prue slipped her fingers around the baby's neck, barely touching until Melinda pushed again, the first shoulder appearing from her body. "Keep pushing." Melinda sobbed loudly as she pushed, not knowing how she was even surviving this. Everything was burning painfully and she felt like she couldn't stop pushing, her body taking over for her. She couldn't even hear Prue or William at this point as she strained forward, pushing even harder.

There was a rush of movement and the baby's body slip out into William's waiting hands. "Oh god," Melinda moaned as she collapsed back into the pillows, her body shaking with the efforts of delivery. She turned her head to look at Will holding their tiny, crying baby in his arms, completely unaware of the blood on his shirt. "Will?" William managed to look away from the baby and up at Melinda. "We have our first daughter."

Prue gently took the baby from William so she could clean her off before placing the baby, still attached to Melinda by the umbilical cord, on Mel's chest. Melinda moved shaking hands up to cup the tiny body against her own, sobbing softly. William put his arms around the both of them, burying his face in Melinda's shoulder and sobbing as well as the both of them cried with happiness at the birth of their Daughter. The baby cried as well, cupped against her mother's chest. "She's so beautiful," William said as they both looked at him. He traced his finger over the baby's tiny nose and open mouth.

Prue smiled at the both of them warmly before interrupting gently. "She's hungry. You might want to try feeding her." "Oh right," Melinda said before shifting the baby clumsily, Will's hands coming out to help position her against one swollen nipple. Prue joined in, making sure the baby was in the right spot. The baby began to nurse, making Melinda gasp in surprise. "That feels so strange."

William chuckled and kissed her again, unable to look away from Andy and their first daughter. "Penelope Halliwell-Eadon

." "Penny," Melinda said softly, looking at William with a happy expression on his face. "We have a daughter." "We do. We really do." Will kissed her again before settling on the bed next to her, his head leaning against Melinda's as they both watched their Daughter nurse in peace.

A couple of hours later, after pushing out another baby, Melinda was resting and Will was still out after fainting when Poppy came out. Just as Amy and harry entered the room, Will woke up. "Oh hello Will, did we faint during the delivery of the girls? " Amy asked a startled William. "No I didn't" William retorted. From the bed Melinda laughed" you so did and I saw it so denying it won't work" "ok Hun"

Prue laughed to herself as the hospital wing doors closed behind her.


	9. The Staff of Hogwarts

Staff of Hogwarts 

Headmistress – Amy Potter

Assistant Headmistress – Lita lupin

Head of Slytherin - Severus Snape

Head of Ravenclaw – Amanda Obernewtyn

Head of Hufflepuff – Lita Lupin

Head of Gryffindor – Harry potter

Transfiguration – Prue Weasley

Muggle studies – Lita Lupin

Charms - Amanda Obernewtyn

Herbology - Michelle Potter

Defence Against the Dark Arts – Harry potter

Defence Against the Dark Arts Dark Creatures – Remus lupin

Potions - Severus Snape

Flying Instructor – Oliver Wood

Wandless Magic – Hermione Weasley and Phoebe Halliwell-Williams

Spell writing - Phoebe Halliwell-Williams

Ancient runes – Andrew Lockwood

School Healer - Prue Halliwell-Salazar


	10. characters

**Characters**

Harry Potter 49 – married to Amy Potter

Wizard Parents: James Potter and Lilly Potter

Teaches Defence against the Dark Arts and is head of Gryffindor house,

Children: Michelle Potter, Amanda Potter, James Albus Potter and Lola Amy Potter

Grandchildren: Amy, Todd, Luke, Leia, Chloe, Melissa and Gwen

Powers: Pyrokinesis, empathy and orbing

Amy Potter 50 - married to Harry Potter

Headmistress of Hogwarts,

Parents-in-law: James Potter and Lilly Potter,

Children: Michelle Potter, Amanda Potter, James Albus Potter and Lola Amy Potter

Grandchildren: Amy, Todd, Luke, Leia, Chloe, Melissa and Gwen

Powers: orbing, freeze time, healing, Glamouring, Invisibility, touch of life and Premonitions,

Half fairy, Quarter witch, Quarter whitelighter, originally came from year 5020

Michelle Potter 36 – divorced

Teaches Herbology,

Children: Amy, Todd, Luke and Leia,

Powers: blow up things, Aquakinesis, Cryokinesis and orbing,

half fairy / Half witch

Elspeth Seraphim 55 – married to Rushton Seraphim

Farseeking Guildmistress

Child: Carlisle Seraphim

Daughter-in-law: Amanda Seraphim

Grandchildren: Chloe Seraphim, Melissa Seraphim and Gwen Seraphim

Powers: Farseeking, Coercing, Beastspeaking and possibly Teknoguilding, self healing and killing power

Rushton Seraphim 60 – married to Elspeth Seraphim

Master of Obernewtyn

Misfit

Child: Carlisle Seraphim

Daughter-in-law: Amanda Seraphim

Grandchildren: Chloe Seraphim, Melissa Seraphim and Gwen Seraphim

Amanda Seraphim (formerly potter) 34 – married to Carlisle Seraphim 

Teaches Charms

Parents: Amy Potter and Harry potter

Parents-in-law: Elspeth Seraphim and Rushton Seraphim

Children: Chloe Seraphim, Melissa Seraphim and Gwen Seraphim

Powers: Astral Projection, Psychokinesis.

Witch

Carlisle Seraphim 36 – married to Amanda Seraphim Misfit Coercer Guilden

Parents: Elspeth and Rushton Seraphim

Parents-in-law: Amy and Harry potter

Children: Chloe Seraphim, Melissa Seraphim and Gwen Seraphim

Power: (Healer, empath), Coercer

Chloe Seraphim 16

Misfit, witch

Coerceing Ward

6th year

Parents: Amanda and Carlisle Seraphim

Grandparents: Elspeth and Rushton Seraphim

Powers: Farseeker and Coercer

Melissa Obernewtyn 16

Misfit, witch

Coerceing Ward

6th year

Parents: Amanda and Carlisle Obernewtyn

Grandparents: Elspeth and Rushton Seraphim

Powers: Coercer, (empath and Beast speaker)

Gwen Seraphim 16 

Misfit, witch

Healing Ward

6th year

Parents: Amanda and Carlisle Seraphim

Grandparents: Elspeth and Rushton Seraphim

Powers: healer, Futureteller

James Albus Potter 11 Wizard, First-Year Gryffindor

Parents: Amy Potter and Harry potter

Powers: Psycholight moving, Telepathy, Liquikinesis and Thoughtography

Lola Amy Potter 11 Witch, First-Year Gryffindor

Parents: Amy Potter and Harry potter

Powers: Telepathy, Empathy, Energy Blast, Transfiguration, Dimension walk and Metamorphosis

Ron Weasley 39 - married to Hermione Weasley

Pureblood Wizard,

Teaches flying

Parents: Molly and Arthur Weasley

Brother: Bill Weasley

Children: Elizabeth Weasley

Niece: Sarah

Hermione Weasley 39 - married to Ron Weasley

Muggleborn Witch,

Teaches wandless magic with Phoebe Halliwell-Williams Parents-in-law: Molly and Arthur Weasley

Children: Elizabeth Weasley

Niece: Sarah

Elizabeth Weasley 15 Witch, 5th year

Grandparents: Molly and Arthur Weasley

Parents: Hermione and Ron Weasley

Cousin: Sarah

Prue Weasley 31 – married to Bill Weasley

Teaches Transfiguration

Queen of Middle Eaeth Witch/alien

Alien powers: premonition,

Children: Sarah Weasley

Niece: Elizabeth

Bill Weasley 41 – married to Prue Weasley

King of Middle Eaeth/ Wizard

Brother: Ron

Children: Sarah Weasley

Niece: Elizabeth

Sarah Weasley 12 Princess of Middle Eaeth

Second-Year Gryffindor

Witch/alien

Parents: Bill Weasley and Prue Weasley

Cousin: Elizabeth

Remus Lupin 50 – married to Lita Lupin Werewolf

Teaches Defense against the Dark Arts Dark Creatures

Children: Katie Lupin

Lita Lupin 41 – married to Remus Lupin Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts

Teaches Muggle studies and head of Hufflepuff house

Earth Goddess

Children: Katie lupin

originally came from year 5020

Katie lupin 11 Half Witch Half goddess, First-Year Gryffindor

Parents: Remus Lupin and Lita Lupin

Severus Snape 70 – married to Serena Snape

Wizard Teaches potions and Head of Slytherin House

Potion master

Serena Snape 65 – married to Severus Snape

Witch

Potions mistress

Halliwells

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt 55 - married to Leo Wyatt

Owns P3

Witch,

Children: Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Anne Halliwell

Sisters: Prue Halliwell (deceased), Phoebe Halliwell–Williams, Paige Mathews-Halliwell

Brothers in law: Peter Halliwell and Greg Williams

Nephews: Robert, Wyatt

Nieces: Prue, Mia

Great nieces: Piper, Phoebe

Powers: temporal stasis (freezing time) and molecular combustion (exploding things!)

Leo Wyatt 30 – married to Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Whitelighter

Children: Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Anne Halliwell

Sisters in law: Prue Halliwell (deceased), Phoebe Halliwell–Williams , Paige Mathews-Halliwell

Brothers in law: Peter Halliwell and Greg Williams

Nephews: Robert, Wyatt

Nieces: Prue, Mia

Great nieces: Piper, Phoebe

Powers: orbing, glammoring, healing, hovering, Electrokinesis and Invisibility

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell 30 Half witch / half whitelighter

Assistant to Severus Snape potions master

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Siblings: Chris and Melinda

Aunts: Phoebe, Paige

Uncles: Greg, Peter

Cousins: Prue, Mia, Robert

Nieces: Piper and phoebe

Powers: healing, sensing, orbing, Psychokinesis and shielding

Chris Halliwell 25 – married to Bianca Halliwell

Half witch half whitelighter Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Siblings: Wyatt and Melinda

Aunts: Phoebe, Paige

Uncles: Greg, Peter

Cousins: Prue, Mia, Robert

Nieces: Piper and phoebe

Powers: Orbing, Levitation, Telekinesis and sensing

Bianca Halliwell 26 – married to Chris Halliwell

Witch Powers: read minds, Morphing and blinking

Parents in law: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Aunts in law: Phoebe, Paige

Uncles in law : Greg, Peter

Cousins in law: Prue, Mia, Robert

Nieces in law: Piper and phoebe

Melinda Anne Halliwell-Eadon 20 – married to Will Eadon Half witch Half whitelighter

Parents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Parents in law: Niall Eadon and Achelois Eadon

Siblings: Wyatt and Chris

Aunts: Phoebe, Paige

Uncles: Greg, Peter

Cousins: Prue, Mia, Robert

Nieces: Piper and phoebe

Powers: temporal stasis (freezing time), rewinding and fast forward time, Combustive Orbing and Orbing

Will Eadon 23 – married to Melinda Anne Halliwell-Eadon Wizard Parents: Niall Eadon and Achelois Eadon

Parents in law: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Aunts in law: Phoebe, Paige

Uncles in law: Greg, Peter

Cousins in law: Prue, Mia, Robert

Nieces in law: Piper and phoebe

Powers: Seismokinesis, Metamorphosis and Telepathy

PenelopeHalliwell-Eadon 

Half witch / half whitelighter

Parents: Melinda Anne Halliwell and Will Eadon

Sibling: Poppy

Great Aunts: Phoebe, Paige

Great Uncles: Greg, Peter

Uncles: Wyatt, Chris, Will

Aunts: Bianca, Melinda,

Grandparents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Powers: Orbing,

PoppyHalliwell-Eadon 

Half witch / half whitelighter

Parents: Melinda Anne Halliwell and Will Eadon

Sibling: Penelope

Great Aunts: Phoebe, Paige

Great Uncles: Greg, Peter

Uncles: Wyatt, Chris, Will

Aunts: Bianca, Melinda,

Grandparents: Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

Powers: Orbing,

Phoebe Halliwell–Williams 53 – married to Greg Williams

Writes ask phoebe

Teaches spell writing and wandless magic with Hermione Weasley

Witch

Children: Mia Halliwell, Robert Halliwell

Sisters: Prue Halliwell (deceased) Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Paige Mathews-Halliwell

Brothers in law: Leo Wyatt and Peter Halliwell

Nephews: Wyatt, Chris, Will (in law) Wyatt (in law)

Nieces: Bianca (in law), Melinda

Great nieces: Piper, Phoebe

Powers: levitation, premonitions, empathy and tele-empathy

Greg Williams 47 – married to Phoebe Halliwell-Williams Witch

Children: Mia Halliwell, Robert Halliwell

Sisters in law: Prue Halliwell (deceased) Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Paige Mathews-Halliwell

Brothers in law: Leo Wyatt and Peter Halliwell

Nephews: Wyatt, Chris, Will (in law)

Nieces: Bianca (in law), Melinda

Great nieces: Piper, Phoebe

Powers: Cloning (able to copy another power that is used on you) and Transmogrification

Mia Halliwell 22 Witch

Parents: Greg Williams and Phoebe Halliwell–Williams

Siblings: Robert Halliwell

Aunts: Piper and Paige

Uncles: Leo, Peter

Cousins: Wyatt, Chris, Bianca (in law), Melinda, Will (in law), Prue, Wyatt (in law)

Nieces: Piper and phoebe

Powers: Pyrokinesis, Astral Projection and Deflection

Robert Halliwell 22 Witch

Parents: Greg Williams and Phoebe Halliwell–Williams Siblings: Mia Halliwell

Aunts: Piper and Paige

Uncles: Leo, Peter

Cousins: Wyatt, Chris, Bianca (in law), Melinda, Will (in law), Prue, Wyatt (in law)

Nieces: Piper and Phoebe

Powers: Electrokinesis

Paige Mathews-Halliwell 51 – married to Peter Halliwell

Headmistress of magic school

half witch / half whitelighter

Sisters: Prue Halliwell (deceased) Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Phoebe Halliwell–Williams

Brothers in law: Leo Wyatt and Greg Williams

Granddaughters: Piper, Phoebe

Nephews: Wyatt, Chris, Will Nieces: Bianca, Melinda

Children: Prue Halliwell

Powers: Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing

Peter Halliwell 51 – married to Paige Mathews-Halliwell

Mortal

Children: Prue Halliwell-Salazar

Prue Halliwell-Salazar 36 – married to Wyatt Salazar

Witch

Parents: Paige Mathews-Halliwell and Peter Halliwell

Aunts: Piper and Phoebe

Uncles: Leo, Greg

Cousins: Wyatt, Chris, Bianca (in law), Melinda, Will (in law), Mia, Robert,

Children: Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell

Powers: Astral Projection, Icy Mist and Telekinesis

Wyatt Salazar 37 – married to Prue Halliwell-Salazar

Whitelighter

Children: Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell

Aunts: Piper and Phoebe

Uncles: Leo, Greg

Cousins: Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, Melinda Will,

Nieces: Piper and phoebe,

Powers: Orbing, Levitation, Telekinesis, sensing and Electrokinesis

Piper Halliwell 16 Witch

Grandparents: Paige Mathews-Halliwell and Peter Halliwell

Great Aunts: Piper and Phoebe

Great Uncles: Leo, Greg

Parents: Wyatt Salazar and Prue Halliwell-Salazar

Sibling: Phoebe Halliwell

Uncles: Wyatt, Chris, Will

Aunts: Bianca, Melinda,

Powers: freezing time, flying and blowing up things

Phoebe Halliwell 14 Witch

Grandparents: Paige Mathews-Halliwell and Peter Halliwell

Great Aunts: Piper and Phoebe

Great Uncles: Leo, Greg

Parents: Wyatt Salazar and Prue Halliwell-Salazar

Sibling: Piper Halliwell

Uncles: Wyatt, Chris, Will

Aunts: Bianca, Melinda,

Powers: Levitation, Premonition, Tele-empathy, Empathy


End file.
